Emma Phantomhive
by emmaphantomhive
Summary: With an elder sister in tow how will it change Ciel's life?
1. Chapter 1

Emma looked across the room to the other cage where her little brother lay. His body was still burned from the mark that their captors had burned onto them both. The cultists reached into her brother's cage and pulled him out, tossing him onto the stone altar. Emma's eyes widened in horror as the leader raised a knife, ready to stab. "Help us! Anyone, please!" her voice rang out as she watched almost in slow motion as the knife fell towards its target.

Suddently both her brother and herself were floating midair, black feathers were falling around them. "What a very small master. You have summoned me and that shall never be changed. What was sacrificed will never be returned. But you can still refuse the contract; what is it that you wish for?"

Her brother spoke up, "I want those that caused me pain and humiliation to feel the same way. Not revenge for our parents but for myself. I want them destroyed."

The voice chuckled darkly, "And you miss? What is it that you want?"

Emma bit her lower lip. "I want my brother and me to be safe. I want to live and be loved until I have birthed at least two children."

The voice sounded amused, "Very well, and at the end of the contract I get your souls as my dinner. Now, where do you want the symbol of the contract to be placed? Keep in mind that the more visible it is, the more powerful it becomes."

Emma's brother shook his head, "It does not matter where."

"Then I shall place it on your eye."

Emma spoke up, "My throat please."

After the demon had placed the symbols on the two children, they were transported back to the living world. The lights went out, and in the gloom a dark figure darted around the room slaughtering the cultists. Emma watched as the last figure fell and the lights came back on.

"Do you have a name?" Her brother asked the demon as he sat up on the altar.

"It is for you to decide." The demon replied as he took on a more human looking form.

Emma's brother looked at her and she shook her head, "You know I'm horrible at names."

The younger of the two sighed, "Sebastian, that's your new name."

Sebastian bowed, "And may I have the names of my two masters?" He then ripped open the door to the cage that Emma was sitting in.

Emma took Sebastian's hand and got up from the floor and out of the cage, "Emma, Emma Phantomhive." She stopped and a sad smile fell across her face, "I guess it's Lady Emma Phantomhive now."

Her brother nodded, "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive." He stood up from the altar, "Take us back to our mansion, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded, placing his left hand over where his heart should be, "Yes, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: _Thank you all who have read this! I love reviews and will be waiting for them. Remember more reviews mean more chapters!_**

Emma stirred in her bed as the curtains across the window were pulled away and allowed the light in. She opened her eyes and yawned as she sat up in her bed, "Good morning Sebastian." she said to the butler that had pulled back the curtains.

"Good morning, Lady Emma. Today I have prepared a vanilla black tea in a Spode tea set. I have also prepared a cooked salmon steak and scones." Sebastian said with a false smile on his face. Turning to the cart, he pored the tea into the china cup and handed it to Emma. "Which would you prefer?"

"The scone." Emma said before sipping from the cup.

"Very good." Sebastian turned to the wardrobe and pulled out the clothes for the day. Then he handed the scone to the young lady.

Emma shrugged out of her night shirt and reached for the corset. Although Sebastian was still in the room she did not care. He had seen her in worse states from when they had first met. Anyway she needed someone to help her lace up the corset in the back. Pulling on the corset she turned around and gestured to the laces. "Please tighten them up, Sebastian."

The demon butler nodded, "Yes my lady." Quickly he tightened all the laces and tied the corset. Then he pulled the dress over her head and adjusted it so it sat in place. Straightening up he dusted off his gloved covered hands. "If that is all, my lady, I shall take my leave." He then left the bedroom.

Emma sighed as she reached over to the table next to her bed. From a box on the stand she pulled out a long thick silk ribbon. Tieing it around her throat she looked into her vanity mirror to make sure that the mark was covered. Once seeing it was she grabbed her hair brush and quickly untangled the mess that was her long hair. Her's was like her brothers in color but hers slightly curled at the end of the tips. She then put it up in a high ponytail and then reached for her makeup.

As she was a young noble at the age of 18 she was expected to wear makeup and go to party's and have suitors. However she only used a touch of lip color and hardly went to party's. Her little brother who was 12 had a fiancee named Elizabeth who liked to be called Lizzy. However she did not have a fiance and because of that she was thought of as open for suitors. Emma however did not care for the flaky men that tried to get her attention though and preferred to help her brother on his cases for the queen as his job as guard dog.

Also she had the job of being half the head of phantomhive company and had to look over ideas for toys and candy. Although the head of house was still her little brother she still had important things to do.

After putting on the lip color, Emma left her room and went downstairs. Her brother Ciel was meeting with some men and Madame Red in the billiards room so she headed towards the room. However as she was walking down the hallway she was suddenly passed by Finny, who had a cat on his head as well as wearing a cat suit, Mey-Rin, who was holding several mouse traps in her arms, and Bard, who was holding on to a butterfly net. Emma blinked then turned to look at them, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Finny stopped and quickly bowed his head, "Were trying to catch the mice, my Lady!" he said with a grin.

Emma blinked slowly then let out a giggle, "Well, good luck catching them." she said.

Finny smiled even brighter and nodded, "Thank you!" he called before resuming the chase.

Emma smiled softly and watched as her servants ran around trying to catch the mice. stiffening another giggle she entered the billiard room. Entering, she arrived just in time to watch Ciel win the game. "Hello." she said softly as the other men started to leave.

Ciel turned around and smirked at Emma, "Good morning sister." he said as he put his que stick away.

Madame Red spied Emma and ran over to her, "Emma! It is so good to see you. Your looking more beautiful every time I see you. Have a suitor caught your eye yet? I hear that spring weddings are getting very popular."

Emma smiled, "Madame Red, it's so very good to see you too. No, no suiter has crossed my eye yet. You know they would have to get Ciel's approval as well and that is so hard to get. But, between you and me..." She leaned closer so she could whisper in her aunt's ear. "There is this man... but it's highly improper for me to go after him. He is not a noble you see, and some people frown upon his job. But he is just so handsome..." Emma pulled back and put a finger to her lips, "Don't tell Ciel, Okay?"

"Don't tell me what?" Ciel asked as he drew near.

Emma blushed, "Nothing dear brother, just harmless girl talk." she lied, her fingers crossed behind her back.

Ciel raised an eyebrow but took her words at face value. "Come, sister. We have work to do in our office."

Emma nodded and followed Ciel out the door and across the hall to the office that they shared. As soon as they entered the office however a smelly rag was pressed against her mouth and nose. Gasping, she breathed in the smelly scent and fell into a deep sleep.

-line break-

Emma woke up with a gasp and found herself tied up with leather buckles and was sitting up against the wall, looking around she saw that her brother was next to her laying on the ground, also tied up. However he was bruised and slightly from her was a man that she had seen at the billiard meeting and realized that this was the man who wanted the key to the warehouse. The man was yelling at his men to secure the house and let no one in. That's when Emma realized that Sebastian must be on his way for him to get so nerviness and she relaxed slightly. "Ciel, are you hanging in there?" she whispered to her little brother, upset that he had gotten hurt.

Ciel turned his head towards his big sister, "I'm fine, worry about yourself." he said with a wince.

Emma bit her bottom lip and frowned, "Your the one injured." she protested as she started wiggling out of her bounds.

The man with a scar across his face then knelt down and held the gun to Ciel's head. Just then the door opened and Sebastian walked in. "Have you got the key?" the man asked Sebastian roughly as he held Ciel close.

Sebastian withdrew the key from the inner pocket and was about to speak when suddenly a shot rang out and Sebastian was shot in the head. His eyes widened and he started to fall when more bullets fired and riddled his body with bullets. As he lay on the floor blood seeping from the wounds the scar-faced man started to laugh.

"Always have a trick up your sleeve, now you, you I will sell. Your sister will be sold to the whore houses as well."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "Hey? How long are you going to play dead? It doesn't look comfortable laying on the ground."

"My apologies my lord. Guns have certainly evolved since 100 years ago." Sebastian stood up and coughed up the bullets, "I'll be returning these." he threw them so fast that they pierced the men who had shot at him and killed them. "My,my my clothes seem to be ruined."

Ciel glared at Sebastian, "That's what you get for taking so long. now hurry it up my arm hurts."

Sebastian tilted his head, "But master if i come any closer he'll kill you."

"Are you disregarding the contract?" Emma spoke up as she continued to struggle with the bounds.

"No my lady, I will be your servant till the contract is complete. Give the order and I will obey, now master I do believe I taught you how to beg."

Ciel looked up, his eye patch falling so that the contract symbol was glowing out of his eye. "Sebastian, this is an order, Save us now!"

The scar-faced man growled. "I've had enough of you!" and shot point blank at Ciel's head. However after the shot rang out, Ciel was still alive. "How?..."

Sebastian, who was behind them, leaned over, "I think this is what you're looking for?" He then dropped the bullet into the man's shirt pocket. After doing so he twirled his finger around and the man's arm was suddenly twisted and broken.

Ciel was then picked up by Sebastian and sat down in a chair where Sebastian tore off the bindings like they were paper. By this time Emma had gotten free of her bounds by herself and sat down in a chair next to Ciel. Seeing Ciel's curious look she explained, "They didn't tie me up to tightly seeing that I am a girl, it was easy to wiggle free."

The scarfaced man crawled towards them, "Sebastian was it? Work for me, I'll give you all the booze and girls you want, I'll pay you ten no twenty times more than what they are paying you."

Sebastian turned around, "Sorry, I have no interest in mortal objects. I'm merely a hell of a butler."

As Sebastian started to show his true form Emma smirked, "Game over." she said lightly.

"You lose." Ciel finished with a cruel smile.

-line break-

Ciel had fallen asleep after Sebastian had finished dealing with the scar-faced man. So as Emma walked beside him, Sebastian carried Ciel in his arms as they returned home. As they reached the manor Ciel started to wake up. Also the servants came running towards them.

"Sebastian! You didn't leave clear enough instructions!" Bard said in a huff.

May-Rin and Finny where cooing over the sight Ciel made in Sebastian's arms.

Ciel blushed and quickly ordered Sebastian to put him down.

Sebastian put Ciel down then bowed his head, "I have made a huge mistake for a Phantomhive butler, how can I ever be forgiven?"

Emma tilted her head, "What is it?"

"Dinner has not been prepared." Sebastian said completely serious.

Emma blinked then burst out laughing, the others following in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma sat next to Ciel at the table sipping her sweetened tea. She had taken the last of the tea and had sent Grell to get some more for her brother. Suddenly the door flew open and a tea cart came rolling inside with Grell laying on top. He slammed into Finny and spilled tea all down the front of Finny's shirt. Finny started jumping around screaming about the tea being too hot. Grell went to grab a cloth to wipe the tea up but grabbed the table cloth by accident and pulled it right off the table.

Ciel sighed, "When I agreed to madame Red about taking Grell in so that Sebastian could teach him how to be a a better butler, I thought that only Sebastian would be bothered with him."

"Oh I have made a huge mistake! I shall atone for it with my death." Grell said as he pulled out a knife out of nowhere and pointed it at his neck.

Bard waved his hands in protest, "Hold on a minute! You don't need to do that!"

Sebastian put a hand on Grell's arm. "No need to kill yourself. Think of all the trouble you would cause in the clean up of the blood stains. No what really worries me is that you think that this weak tea is suitable to serve the young master."

Emma tuned Sebastian out as he started to explain to Grell the proper way of making tea. "Brother dear?"

Ciel looked up, "Yes Emma?"

"May I come with you to town when you go to pick up your new cane? I would like the fresh air." Emma asked as she brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

Ciel nodded, "You may. We are leaving now. Would you like to stay with us or meet up later?"

"Meet up after I think, I would like to visit the Undertaker."

"Him? Well you mind yourself and be careful around him." Ciel said as he stood up.

Following Ciel out of the room, Emma exited the mansion and approached the carriage and gently petted the horses noses. Then she gathered up her skirts and entered the carriage, sitting opposite of Ciel. Sebastian closed the door and then got into the driver's seat and started towards town. Emma watched out the window as the carriage rocked gently back and forth. Finally they arrived outside the Undertaker's shop and Sebastian opened the door and let Emma out.

"We will be back in about an hour, my lady." Sebastian said with a small bow.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Emma said as she entered the shop. Inside the shop it was dark and filled with cobwebs but Emma liked it all the same. "Undertaker? Are you in?" she called out.

In the back of the shop a door opened and the Undertaker walked out while wiping his hands on a towel. "I'm here. Sit down and I'll make us some tea." He walked over to the small table where his beakers and tea bags were and started making the tea.

Emma sat down on one of the coffins that were lying around. "I can only stay a hour, Ciel is picking something up then he will come to get me."

The Undertaker nodded and brought over the beakers of tea and an urn with bone shaped cookies. "Have you got any new jokes for me?" he asked as he sat down on the other coffin.

Emma frowned then sighed, "What did one casket say to the sick casket?"

The Undertaker shook his head.

"Is that you coughin?" Emma said.

Undertaker stared at Emma than burst out laughing. Outside the shop, the Undertaker's sign fell off the wall. Finally the Undertaker slowly started to calm down. "Oh, Lady Emma. You always have a good joke. Now what information do you need?"

Emma started protesting, "No, Undertaker, I didn't come for info."

"Hmmm? Then why did you come?" The Undertaker asked as he bit into a bone shaped cookie.

Emma blushed and hid her face with her hair, "I just wanted to see you." she mumbled.

The Undertaker finished his cookie, "Emma... do you...?" However he was interrupted by the door opening.

Ciel entered the shop, "Sister, it's time for us to go home."

Emma nodded and stood up, brushing her skirts into place. "It was nice seeing you, Undertaker." she said as she walked towards the door.

Undertaker stood up as well. "Thank you for stopping by." he said as he waved them out.

Emma and Ciel exited the shop and got into the carriage. "So what were you talking about?" Ciel asked his older sister.

"We just had tea and shared a joke, that's all." Emma replied calmly as she stared out the window.

"...Right." Ciel took it at face value. "Have you given any thought to a suitor? A lady your age are most likely already engaged or married."

Emma blushed lightly at the thought as her mind turned to a certain man in her life, "I have thought of it, but I don't think you would approve."

Ciel stared at her then let out a sigh, "Emma...all I want is for you to be happy. I don't want you to be forced into a marriage for convenience sake like mine with Elizabeth."

Emma shrugged, "I don't know if he even likes me that way." she said. The carriage came to a stop and Sebastian opened the door. Emma got out followed by her brother.

Sebastian opened the front door. Ciel took one look inside and froze, Emma stopped behind him.

Emma looked inside and saw that the whole room had been decorated with frills and pink and sighed, "It looks like Lizzy came." she mumbled.

Suddenly all three servants came running over and hugged Sebastian's knees while sobbing. "What is going on here?"

Bard stood up, "Ask that crazy lady!" he pointed to the adjacent room.

Sebastian, Ciel, and Emma went into the room and saw Grell hanging from the ceiling. "What are you doing?!" Emma asked.

"I believe I am in the process of dying, Mistress." Grell croaked out.

Ciel sighed, "Sebastian, get him down."

"Yes my Lord" Sebastian started to pull Grell down.

Suddenly Elizabeth grabbed Ciel and swung him around, "Your back! Look I decorated the place so it looks so cute now!"

"E-Elizabeth!" Ciel stuttered out.

"Silly! Call me Lizzy." she then turned to Sebastian, "I got something for you too!"

"Oh?"

Elizabeth then quickly put a pink bonnet onto Sebastian's head, "Your always wearing black, so I thought that some color would cheer you up!"

"I'm honored that my Lady thought of me." Sebastian said with a fake smile.

Ciel snapped out of his shock, "Lizzy, does your mother know your here?"

Elizabeth turned to him, "No, I sneaked out so I could see you!"

Emma turned to Sebastian, "Call her mother so she doesn't get to worried." she said.

"Only cute things are allowed, I know! we should have a ball tonight! You'll be my escort and will dance the night away!" Elizabeth said dreamily.

"I don't have time for-" Ciel started but was cut off. Then frustrated he yelled, "Listen when people are talking!"

-page break-

Emma and Ciel sat in their office, Ciel was sitting behind the desk with his face planted on the desk in frustration. "Can't you just give her some tea and have her leave?" He asked Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head as he served a plate of cake to Ciel. "No, if a dance Lady Elizabeth wants a dance she shall get." He paused, "Forgive me for asking my Lord, but you can dance?"

Ciel hid his face behind his paperwork, refusing to speak.

"I see, so that is why you are a wallflower at party's." Sebastian checked his watch, "We have too little time to call your normal tutors so I will teach you."

Ciel put his paper down angry, "How can I dance with someone as tall as you? Do you even know how to dance?"

Emma giggled, bringing the men's attention to her. " I know how to dance, father taught me. I can teach you if you like?"

Ciel sighed in relief. "Thank you sister."

-page break-

Emma had skipped the ball so she was not there to see Lizzy break the head of house ring. However when Ciel had told her about it, she had frowned before saying, "Remember, Lizzy is just a child. She may be your age, but she did not go though what we had to." Then Emma kissed Ciel on the forehead and went to bed. Next morning when she saw the repaired ring on Ciel's thumb she nodded at Sebastian in thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma sat in the carriage that was gently rocking while looking out the window. Her brother Ciel and herself had gotten a letter from the queen asking them to look into the case of Jack the Ripper. Emma sighed, "All these murders... why do people have to hurt each other?"

"It's in the nature of humans." Ciel commented as the carriage slowed down to a stop outside their townhouse. Sebastian opened the door and Ciel stepped out, Emma gathered her skirts and stepped down from the carriage. "At least we shall have a break from those three." Ciel said shuttering thinking about their servents back at the manor.

Emma and Ciel entered the townhouse and went to the living room and stopped in the door way. Madame Red was looking on a book shelf and Lau was looking in a vase. "Where do they put their tea?" Madame Red asked as she searched.

"What are you doing here?!" Emma asked in surprise as she took a step back.

"Oh so the young Earl and his sister has come to town." Lau said as he stood up.

"That means only one thing," Madame Red said from her place at the fire, "The queen's watch dog has a new scent."

-line break-

Emma took in a breath, smelling the hot tea. Sebastian was pouring Ciel a cup of the tea. "The recent murders of local prostatutes have been upseting the queen and she has asked us to look into them and stop Jack the Ripper." Emma explained as she took a sip of her tea.

"To look into such things, will you two be able to stand it?" Lau asked them.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked as he took a bite of his cake.

"Well going to a crime scene is not a place for children. All the blood and gore, and the smell." Lau said.

Ciel looked insulted, "I am the queen's watchdog. I do as she bids."

Emma spoke up, "I will be strong for my brother, the queen must be obeyed."

-line break-

A man from Scotland Yard stood in front of the crime scene while looking through several paper reports. Looking up, he saw Emma and Ciel; "This isn't a place for children," He said. "Go back to your mum and dad."

"We would like to see the corpse." Ciel said as he stepped forward.

"The-the corpse?!" The man spluttered as Ciel took the reports out of his hands.

Behind the man an older constable approached the siblings. "Earl Phantomhive, I thought you might show up."

Emma smirked and showed the letter from the queen that addressed the situation. "You know who sent us." she replied.

Ciel finished looking over the papers and returned them to the first man. "I see that your making no headway as usual."

The elder man looked angry, "You stay out of this Phantomhive, Scotland Yard will see to these killings."

Emma turned her back to them, "Fine, have it your way." she started to walk off, "Come on brother." she called over her shoulder.

Ciel quickly followed his elder sister away from the crime scene. Lau and Madame Red who had watched them followed the two. "Where are we going?" Madame Red asked.

"There's only one person who would know more." Ciel said darkly.

"My lord, you don't mean..." Lau asked.

"Yes, him." Emma said with a faint smile on her lips. She was looking forward to seeing her friend again.

-line break-

"So, where are we?" Lau asked as they stood outside the Undertaker's shop.

"You spoke like you knew but you don't really have a clue?!" Madame Red asked, enraged.

Ciel sighed and walked into the shop as Sebastian opened the door for them. "Undertaker are you in?" he called out into the empty shop.

"Heh heh heh heh... Have you come to try that coffin that I made for you my lord?" The Undertaker's voice rang out, seeming to be coming from every where. Then one of the coffins creaked open and out steped the Undertaker.

Emma grinned, "Hello Undertaker!" she cherfuly called out as she made herself comfy on one of the coffins.

The Undertaker smiled creeply, " I know what your here for. But you have to pay me my fee."

Lau nodded, "Of course. How much do you ask for?"

The Undertaker got in Lau's face, insulted, "I have no use for the queens coin. What I ask for is the gift of laughter."

Lau nodded before steping up, "Which side of the tiger has the most strips? The outside! Get it?"

When that did not humor the Undertaker, Madame Red tried her hand. However to keep this fic from being rated m we have not included the joke. The Undertaker turned away from both Madame Red and Lau who were wearing large x signs on there mouthes. "That leaves only you left Lord and Lady Phantomhive. I have already heard a joke from Emma though and although it did make me laugh, she was not here for information at the time."

Ciel scowled at his sister, "Why did you have to waste a joke on him with nothing in return?" he questioned his elder sister.

"It's called being sociable, Ciel." Emma retorted.

Sebastian sighed and pulled his gloves on tight. "If everyone will step outside for a moment, I shall take care of this."

The group exited the store and waited outside. For a while there was nothing but silence then all of the sudden the Undertaker's voice rang out full of laughter. His laughter was so loud that his shop sign fell down. Sebastian opened the door with a fake smile, "I think he will tell us everything now."

The Undertaker sat up from where he had been laughing and calmed down, " The bodys that come in... they are incomplete. The part that makes a woman a woman is missing. However the uterus is so delicately removed that it had to be from a hands of a surgeon."

Emma paled at the thought of having her uterus removed. To not be able to have children was a horred thought for her.

Ciel thanks the Undertaker and the group leaves the shop and get into the carriage with Grell driving. Madame Red sighed, "It's the Summer season so the Doctors are all in town, but the summer season will be ending soon and then they will all leave. We don't have enough time to question them all."

Ciel spoke up, "The culpret must be using the body pieces for black magic or for cult reasons."

Emma nodded, "Sebastian, please go make a list of all the posable suspects and their alibis that fit within these requirements." She paused and looked straight into the butler's eyes, "And do be careful please, I have a feeling that not all is what it seems to be."

Sebastian nodded, "As you wish my lady." He than opened the carriage and jumped out even though the carriage was in motion.

Madame Red and Lau looked out the rear window, shocked, only to find that he had dissapeared. Grell who was driving was so startled that he started to go the wrong way.

-line break-

They finally arrive back at the townhouse hours later because of the wrong turn Grell had made. "Well we can have some tea while we wait." Madame Red declared as she moved to open the door. However when she opened the door she found Sebastian waiting for them on the other side.

"I have prepared a dish of fresh fruit and a earl gray tea for your enjoyment." Sebastian said while taking Ciel's hat.

"But you were out geting the names of suspects! Don't tell me that you already have them all!" Madame Red exclamed.

"I have not only names but also their alibis." Sebastian said with a false smile.

"Are you sure your not a secret agent for the Queen or something?" Madame Red asked.

Sebastian smirked, "I am simply one Hell of a butler." he said.

Emma passed Sebastian heading to the drawing room but stopped to pat him on the back while thanking him, "I'm glad that your all right." she said with a smile.

The group entered the drawing room and settled down when Sebastian cleared his throat, "Viscount Druett is the only suspect that fitted all the catogorys."

Ciel nodded before saying that he will do anything to finish the case.

Madame Red and Emma shared a look with a gleam in their eye that spelled trouble for Ciel. "You know the Count Druett has several partys." Madame Red begain.

"I already have an invation, and Madame Red can get one for you easily." Emma said, "But you can't go as yourself you will have to disguise yourself." she paused for a moment, "And I've always wanted a younger sister..." Emma said thoughtfuly.

Ciel gulped when he saw Emma bring out a small corset out of nowhere.

-line break-

Emma stepped out of the carriage, wearing a green ballroom dress. Behind her a younger figure in a pink dress got out. "You look wonderful Ciel!" Emma said as she straightened her brother's wig into place.

"I feel like an idiot." Ciel grumbled as he pulled at his skirts.

"Now then, Ciel and Emma are my two nieces from the country with Sebastian as Ciel's tutor and Emma's fiance. Lau is my young lover and Grell... can be my butler as usual." Madam Red said.

Ciel, Emma, and Sebastian entered the dance floor trying to find the Count Druett. "If Elizabeth see's me like this, I'm doomed." Ciel muttered.

"Ahh! Your dress is so cute!"

"Great, now I'm hearing her." Emma comented.

"I heard her to." Sebastian said before looking around. There behind the three was Lizzy looking around the ballroom all excited.

"Se-Sebastian." Emma and Ciel called out in fear.

"This way my Lor- my Ladys." Sebastian said quickly moving through the party goers.

Hiding behind a table Ciel cursed "If she sees me like this the Phantomhive family will be a laughing stock for generations!"

"We have the worst luck." Emma moaned. Then the music started up, "Ciel, you and Sebastian dance over to the side. I'll walk over there. If Lizzy sees me that's fine but you have to not be caught by her."

Ciel nodded and allowed Sebastian to take his hand and they started to dance, always inching towards the side.

Emma stood up and took a glass of lemonade from a server and headed to the side where she waited for her brother.

The song ended and Sebastian and Ciel had reached the side, Ciel was gasping for breath. As Emma helped Ciel up they heard someone claping from behind them. "Your dancing was like a robin." The Viscount said as he approached the two of them.

"My lady, I'll go get you something to drink." Sebastian said to Ciel before leaving.

"I've been wanting to talk to you Count Druett." Ciel said charminly.

"Oh yes me too." Emma said while slightly flirting.

"Oh? Have you?" The blond man asked.

"We're tired of food and dance. My sister and I would like something more fun." Emma said.

"Ah, I have some things in mind. But your sister is a bit young..." The Count said.

"I am a full lady not a child." Ciel pouted.

Emma blinked, _note to self, tell Ciel never to say that again. he just told the count that he started a women's monthly already!_ Emma smiled nervously, "Please may we go do the things you were talking about?"

"Yes of course my dove. Come with me." He than showed the two of them to a secret door hidden behind a tapestry.

As Emma entered, holding Ciel's hand tightly, she noticed an odd scent. "What? This smell..." Then she knew no more.

-line break-

"It hurts!" Ciel panted out as he leaned against the wall.

"Just..don't fight him, it makes it worse." Emma said shakily from where she sat on the ground. Sebastian had already finished with her.

"It's to tight! It won't fit!" Ciel yelled in pain.

"Relax your muscles, my lord. It will feel better in a moment." Sebastian said from behind Ciel.

"Noooo..."Ciel moaned. "It's, It's squezing my guts out!"

"No lady has ever been killed by a corset my lord." Sebastian said as he tightened the corset a bit more.

-line break-

As Emma came to, she realized that she was blindfolded and traped in a cage of some sort. She felt around and felt Ciel's hand next to her. _Good they haven't seprated us_ she thought.

"Lady's and Gentlemen, we have a pair to sell tonight! With pretty blue eyes and long hair they make a nice offering in a ritual or take them apart and sell them in pieces. The bidding starts at 1000."

As the man removed Ciel's blindfold, Emma reached up and removed her silk ribben around her neck showing her mark. Together as one the siblings spoke, "Sebastian, come here."

The room was flooded with darkness and screams of pain rang out, then the lights came back on. Sebastian walked over to the cage, "My, my you two do have a habbit of getting caught."

"Shut up." Ciel snarled as Sebastian ripped open the bars and pulled the siblings to there feet.

"I have alerted the police. They should be here any moment." Sebastian said with a false smile. "Shall we go? I don't think you want to be found looking like that my lord."

Ciel gulped and let Sebastian pick him and Emma up.

Holding onto the siblings, Sebastian jumped up and out of the room onto the roof and into the night.

-line break-

Ciel slamed his hands onto the deck in anger, on the frount of the paper was written that Jack the Ripper had struck again. "The Count was not the one." he growled.

Emma sighed. "We will find him, Ciel. I promise you that." she said while huging her little brother. "We will find him."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma sat up in her bed thinking. The Jack the Ripper was still on the loose and her younger brother Ciel was determined to stop him. Suddently she heard Ciel yelling from his bedroom which was across the hall from her's. Getting up she walked over to the door and opened it, letting herself into the dark hallway. Walking over to Ciel's door she knocked lightly then let herself in.

Ciel was sitting on the bed with his legs dangling over the edge. Papers on the case were scattered on the ground and Sebastian was picking up a pillow which Ciel had thrown. "Ciel? What is the matter? Why were you shouting?" Emma asked her brother as she started collecting the fallen papers.

"Sebastian fooled us, He knew all along who the criminal is but led us on a goose chase." Ciel said angerly as he ripped up one of the papers.

Emma sighed, "I told you about this awhile ago. Sebastian is a demon, and demons are kinda like the japanese kitsune. They are tricksters. Even though Sebastian is our servent, he will make our life difficult. He will work around our orders if they are not perfict. Example you order him to get you a drink, you meant tea but he gits you a glass of water. That's just the way he is. you ordered him to make a list of suspects and alibi's. He did but you should have ordered him to find out who Jack the Ripper is and to tell you." Emma ended her rant by putting the stack of papers on the table. Then she turned to Ciel, "Now lets go get our Jack, hmm?"

-time skip-

Emma pulled on the newsboy cap that was hidding her long hair. She, Ciel and Sebastian were out in the bad side of town waiting for the killer to arive. Both Ciel and her were dressed in commer clothing and Emma was wearing pants so she could move easly. Emma had two throwing knives straped to her legs and a katana straped to her back. Also she had 'borrowed' one of Mey-rin's hand guns and had it straped to her side. Ciel had said that it was over kill but Emma liked being prepared.

Ciel suddently yelled at Sebastian and Emma looked to see that he had picked up a stray cat and was fussing over it. Emma sweat dropped, the mighty demon, brought down by a cat. Emma giggled as she thought about it, _Just throw a bundle of cats at him and he is weak._ Suddently a scream rang out. Ciel dashed for the door while Emma drew out her knifes and followed.

Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes but not in time for him to not see the horrific sight. As Ciel threw up Emma slowly took it in. The poor girl's body was a mess, all covered with blood. Emma felt bile at the back of her mouth but she pushed it back. Then out stepped Grell driping in the girl's blood. It was plain to see that he was the Jack the Ripper. As Sebastian addressed Grell, Emma gripped her knifes tighter and stepped infrount of her little brother. _He's going to have to get past me to harm my brother._

As Grell took off his disguise and colored his hair red, Emma noticed movement behind him. "Come out into the light. I know that your there." She called out. Madame Red stepped out into the street light. Emma nearly dropped her knifes, Madame Red had been like a second mother to her when there parents had been murdered. Emma only snapped out of her shock when Grell suddently charged at Sebastian with a chainsaw.

Shaking her head to snap back to reality, Emma threw one of her knifes at Madame Red who dodged then darted at her with her own knife. As Grell and Sebastian brought there fight to the rooftops, Emma engaged combat with the woman she once thought well of. _Thank you Tanaka and Sebastian for all those combat lessons._ Emma slashed Madame's arm then threw the knife as she drew her katana, just as she went for the kill Ciel screamed out from behind her, "Don't kill her Emma!" Emma stopped and lowered her sword.

"I can't, I can't kill these children! They..." Madame Red started but Grell was suddently there with his chainsaw in Madame Red's chest.

"Your not worthy of wearing the color red." Grell said plainly as he stole Madame Red's coat for himself, "Good bye Madame."

Ciel knelt down and draped his coat over Madame Red's body, "Sebastian. What are you waiting for? Half of Jack the Ripper still remains, kill him."

Smilling his fake smille Sebastian replied, "Yes my lord." before attacking Grell.

Emma ignored the rest of the fight, chosing to recover her throwing knifes and to clean them. Then she sat next to Ciel and huged him, "Hey, how are you doing?" she asked knowing that a are you okay would be angerly receved.

"I think I'm too in shock to feel." Ciel replyed as he leaned into the hug and warmth that his sister radated.

"That's natural." Emma said as she gently closed Madame Red's eyes. Sudently she was alerted to another reaper coming onto the scene.

"...Here's my card. Sorry for the trouble that he caused." Will said as he bowed to Sebastian, "It's horrable that I have to bow for a demon like you." he muttered.

Sebastian threw the card over his shoulder without looking at it. "Next time keep a better eye on your employes." he said before watching Will drag Grell off by his long hair.

"Let's go home." Emma said as she held onto Ciel, "It's been a long night, lets go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Emma woke up to Ciel slamming the bedroom door open. "Ciel? What?" She started to say but was cut off by her little brother.

"No time to waste! Aunt Francis is coming! We need to prepare!" Ciel shouted as he threw a dress at Emma and quickly pulled her out of bed. The dress Ciel had chosen for Emma was a light blue dress that matched her skin tone.

Emma got dressed in the dress and put on a neckless of light blue saphires and put her hair up in a bun. Then she pulled on her slipper shoes and squarted a puff of perfume onto her neck. Emma then left the bed room and made her way down stairs, seeing her aunt slick back both Ciel's hair and Sebastian's she let out a giggle.

Aunt Francis turned and greeted Emma as she tucked the comb back into her pocket. Elizabeth who was Aunt Francis daughter was also with her and greeted Emma with a hug.

Emma huged Elizabeth back before turning to her aunt. "I'll have Sebastian show you around shall I?" she nodded towards Sebastian who than started the tour. Emma turned to Ciel and whispered, "Why is she here today?"

Ciel shruged and followed the group as they passed diffrent rooms. "Your guess is as good as mine." he whispered back to his older sister.

Soon they found themselfs in the barn admiring the new horse that Sebastian had bought. "I know, lets have a hunting compatition." Aunt Francis said as she patted the nose of the black horse.

"I don't hunt. But my brother will be happy to take you on." Emma said while giving Ciel a light push on his back.

Ciel sighed and mounted his horse, "Shooting until lunch time?" he asked as he raised his gun.

"Yes that will work out nicely." Aunt Francis said as she galoped off in a random direction. Then a shot was heard as she shot a bird out of the sky.

Ciel grimiced and took off, shooting a fox that was in the under bush.

-time skip-

At noon they stoped for lunch that Sebastian had made for them. As Emma poured the tea, Sebastian tallied up the score. "It's a tie." he anounced after checking the numbers again.

Ciel scoffted, "Will break the tie after lunch." he said as he reached for a sandwich.

Aunt Francis agreed with a quick nod of her head. As Elizabeth sipped her tea, a shadow fell over her. "Huh?" Looking up she saw the figure of a bear reaching up to attack her.

Ciel jumped infront of Lizzy and Emma stood infront of Ciel. There was a gunshot from their right and they turned to see Aunt Francis with a smoking gun. Ciel's corner of his mouth twitched, "I see you won the hunt."

Francis shook her head, "You saved my daughter. Your more than worthy of marrying her."

-time skip-

As they arived back to the manor Emma opened the door and took a step back. The servents were all in front with a half baked cake and lots of white roses. "Happy birthday Lord Ciel!" they all clammered.

Aunt Francis frowned than sighed, "Looks like they got there first. Happy Birthday Ciel."

**AN: Reviews make me type more and more often!**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma walked beside her brother as they approched Lord Randall hearing him say, "Feh, and the glory of catching jack the ripper was stolen from us also by that little brat and his sister..."

"Sorry to be such a brat." Ciel said in responce to Lord Randall's sneer.

"Lord and Lady Phantomhive... Why are you here?" Randall asked as he stopped his co-worker from yelling at Ciel.

Emma giggled into her sleave, "Hehehe, Isn't it obvious? Were here to clean up the mess made by an old pathetic hunting dog." she than reached into her skirts and pulled out from a hidden pocket an envolope. Showing the royal crest on the wax to the man she let her younger brother answer for her.

"If it was just a highwayman we wouldn't get involved. However we won't sit by and watch the royal family be insulted." Ciel said with a grin. He than snached the paper out of Lord Randall's hand and read it. "What is that, a tongue?" he stuck out his tongue in mimick of the drawing on the picture.

Emma yawned into her sleave, "Let's go and ask Lau about this already."

Sebastion frowned, "The place where Lau resides is not sutible for a young lady."

Ciel nodded as he handed the paper back to Randall, "I would prefer if you skipped the trip this time sister."

Emma pouted, "Why do you get all the fun?"

Ciel sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked away from the crime scene. "Not everything is fun and games Emma."

Sebastion interupted, "May I sugest that the young lady stay at the Undertakers untill we have finished talking with Lau."

Emma blushed and bit the bottom of her lip, "Tha-Thats fine with me." _alone with the Undertaker_. She blushed harder.

Ciel rased an eyebrow at Emma's reaction. "You know, Emma, your the age to have suiters now. Have you had any ideas?"

Emma faned herself turning red in the face, "Come now brother, there is still plenty of time for that. Lets focus on this problem first that worry about something like my suiters." Emma found herself outside the Undertaker's shop. Turning she huged her brother Ciel, who wiggled in her grasp, pefore entering the funeral parlor.

As Emma entered the shop she saw the Undertaker coming in from the back room. "Is there a heavy load? Should I come back later?" she asked

"He he he no love, Just two bodys today. Nothing I cant handle." THe Undertaker replied, as he washed his hands in the sink.

Emma sighed and sat down on a coffin, frowned, then hesitantly knocked on the coffin lid. When the sound came back sounding dead she got up and moved to another coffin.

Undertaker looked at her funny as he was preparing the tea.

"If it comes back hollow than its empty if dead than its occupyed." she explained as she took the tea from him and took a sip.

The Undertaker nodded and sipped his tea, "So do you have a joke of two for me to day?"

Emma smilled, "What did the corpse say when they lowered his coffin into the wrong hole?"

THe Undertaker shook his head.

"Your making a grave mistake!" Emma finished

Undertaker giggled into his tea glass, "Another, my sweet."

Emma blushed at the attention Undertaker gave her, "Why is there fences around graveyards?"

Undertaker nodded and waved her on.

"Because people are dieing to get in."Emma answered.

Undertaker laughed into his sleeve.

"I've got one more than thats it, What was the name of the hair salon next to the graveyard?"

Leaning forward, Undertaker motined her to continue.

"Curl Up and Dye."

Undertaker laughed so hard than that Emma thought he was going to hurt himself. Outside the shop she could hear the sign fall down again.

Emma rose to her feet and put her cup down at the sink, "Undertaker, Im quite fond of you and our little chats."

Undertaker finnished laughing and sat up, "Yes Im fond of them and you too. Your jokes always gives me a laugh and a smile."

The door opened and Ciel entered the shop, "Come Emma it is time to go home."

Undertaker rased a hand, "Actually Ciel, if I could have a word."

Ciel turned to the Undertaker, "Yes? What is it?"

"I would like your permission to formaly court Lady Emma." The Undertaker asked.

Ciel shruged, "I don't have a problem with it as long as Emma is okay with it." He said.

Emma nodded, "I would be honered to be courted by you Undertaker." She blushed heavily.

-time skip-

Emma entered their town house tired from the walk.

"please start the tea, Sebastian." Ciel said as he entered the house. "Chai tea is good." A voice came from behind Ciel. "Yes Chai te-" Ciel quickly turned around and saw two men who had entered their house behind them.

**AN: Who are these men and what do they want? stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
